Daughter of the Hunt: Beginning the hunt
by Ash the Maverick Hunter
Summary: Genesis means origins. Well, that's what Genesis wants to know. Her origins. Join Genesis as she journeys to Camp-Half blood with the Huntresses of Artemis, and becomes a true demigod and learns who she is. But, some don't want her. Some meaning Artemis's greatest enemies. Such as in Aktiaon the stag, and the Aloadai Giants. But, will Genesis have to have courage to defeat them?


It was a normal day in South Florida. Cool breeze, hot, beady sun, and the cool refreshing water. Thirteen year old Genesis -that's me!- stood by a lake front. My mini mansion towering above me. Sighing, I sat down. 'I'm treated like a princess here', I thought with disgust. You'd think I'd be snotty, rude, and annoying, WRONG.  
I'm a kind girl. And, I HATED being treated like a princess. I wanted to take of MYSELF, not BE taken care of. "Ugh! Nancy has to do this, Nancy has to do that! Where is MY dignity! MY independence!" I exclaimed. "Mistress Genesis!" 'Gods of Olympus! SOS!'  
A short woman ran up to me. She was about fifty years old, with short gray-black hair, and had these unusually colored eyes. They were yellow. Not natural. "Oh! Thank goodness I found you! Your father has something to tell you," Nancy shot the words out as if they were poison. Weird much! So, I nodded and left the garden. I hesitated with each step. My father was a drunken, rich, slimy fool who took his drunkness out on his ONLY daughter. ME!  
I stepped foot inside and walked down a long hallway. I entered a poorly lit room. the sun was setting outside. A man sat on a chair. He was past out and had some kind of liquid flowing from him. "Dad,"  
My dad didn't even flinch, or, anything. I touched his desk and took a tiny taste of the liquid. I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. "Oh! My! Gwod! Mw Fwather is blwthding and isth dewad!" 'Ya. Once I was done with that, I investigated. I looked around on all fours and smelled the air. Fresh blood, molding flesh, and...Wait? I sniffed again. And...A cookie tray? With cookies?  
"Why in the world-?"  
"Aarrgh!" "What the-"  
A giant monster with leathery bat wings and a bat-humanoid face appears. A fury if I'm correct. It had these huge claws and you know, I don't want to emotional scar you for life, so, I'll leave it at that.  
"You shouldn't be alive, Half-Blood! You should be dead!" the fury screeched. I looked at her with narrow eyes. I'm not afraid and can tame a wild wolf, then, I can most likely beat a fury. I hope. It dashed at me. I jumped out of the way and grabbed an old souvenir from my dad's 'collection' and fought back. I wasn't very good with the sword. I slashed and blocked as best as I could. The sword though, was too heavy. It feel to the ground. The fury lunged at me and I did a handstand out of the way. I fell against a bookcase. The fury walked over. I noticed, it's eyes were a strange yellow color. "N-N-Nancy?" I stuttered. It grinned. "You insolent fool. You should never have been born! You're just a mistake!" Nancy bellowed. I flinched.  
I never knew my mom. My dad had gotten drunk over the years and well, now, he's dead. "'Ya! That's what they ALL say!" someone called. An arrow fired and shot Nancy in the thigh. "Ahhghrgh!" A group of teenage girls with silver parkas held their arrows in their bows, readied. "Step away from the kid!" one of them, the leader, shouted. All I could tell was that she had blue eyes. "Ah, huntresses of Artemis. This is none of your concern! Leave and I'll spare you, for now." Nancy spat. Slowly, I inched away. But, not before Nancy turned back and slashed. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" "Phoebe! Move girls!" the leader called. The one named Phoebe came running to me. I couldn't see very well, and my shoulder hurt like crazy. "I so should of seen that coming," I muttered. Phoebe helps me up and leads me towards the door.  
"What about the others?" "They can take care of themselves,"  
"But-"  
"Phoebe! Take the kid and hide her! We need you!" the leader calls. "Right Thalia!"  
So, Phoebe sticks me in a closet and runs off to help her team. 'Ya. Like I said before. Where is MY freedom!?  
I press my ear against the door to urge myself to listen. Even though my shoulder hurt and was most likely bleeding, I couldn't stand by and watch. Or, well, listen in this case.  
I hear a banging on the door. Then, everything stops. All the noises are GONE. "What the-"  
I open the door to see Nancy's not-so-beautiful face.  
"Holy-"  
'Ya, to tell 'ya the truth, I didn't REALLY curse. But, I probably would have if an arrow hadn't cut me off. There, was Thalia, weakly supporting herself against a wall. I see a bow scattered nearby. 'Here I go!'  
I jumped out of Nancy's way and grabbed the bow. Instantly, an arrow appears in my hands. Before I can be awestruck, I fire. The arrow hits Nancy in her chest. "Ah! Stupid demigod I'll get you for-" Nancy was interrupted with an arrow in her head. Slowly, the other girls woke up. By now, my vision was blurry, and everyone looked like colorful blobs. 'Not good,'  
Thalia turned to me with a worried expression. "Are you okay?" I passed out. 


End file.
